Energon is Thicker Than Water
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Robots in Disguise 2015. Rid 2015. Sideswipe has been acting strange. Moreso than usual.Bumblebee knows what's going on, and is determined to help the younger bot out. Even if it means having a brotherly conversation. And even if Sideswipe doesn't want it. Brotherly Bee and Sideswipe. brotherly oneshot. SideswipeXWindblade oneshot. R & R please!


Bumblebee saw it.

No one else did, but then again, Bumblebee had always been a keen observer.

Being forced into a form of sudo silence will cause your other senses to be heightened, and that was very much the case with the Lieutenant.

Sideswipe had been forgetting his responsibilities, neglecting his patrols, and arriving late to team meetings on a regular basis, causing the yellow leader to get more and more worried as time passed.

Finally he had had enough of Sideswipes recent shirking of his duties.

The red sports car pulled into the scrapyard, the side door opening to let Russell out. It transformed moments later into the Autobot known as Sideswipe.

"Thanks Sideswipe! I had fun tonight! See you tomorrow," the boy said, yawning as he headed off to bed.

"Night Russell," Sideswipe replied, waving to the boy.

As soon as he was alone, he sighed, slowly walking around the scrapyard. He kicked a stone with his foot.

He climbed to the top of one of the two scrapyard signs, dangling his legs over the edge as he enjoyed the stars above. He considered this his spot, even though Strongarm had found it first. But she had never claimed it, so Sideswipe decided to take advantage of that fact. He loved the view from up there so much, that if he could, he would spend an entire day up there just gazing down on the world below.

He let his mind begin to drift away from the scrapyard to images of his home planet.

He sighed as he took in the stars, trying desperately to locate one of the things that Russell had called, "constellations" in the process.

"Nice night out isn't it,"

Sideswipe practically leapt off the sign with fright at the sudden revelation that there was someone else in close proximity to himself.

"Bee!" he complained, trying to calm his rapid spark-beat. "Don't do that! You wanna jumpstart me?"

Bumblebee laughed at the younger bot's theatrics.

"What are you even doing up here?" Sideswipe asked, curious as to his leader's intentions.

"I just wanted to see the stars. Makes me feel that much closer to home. Besides, I knew that you would be up here soon," Bumblebee explained.

"How long have you been up here?"

"Oh, since the sun started setting. Everyone had everything under control, so I decided to relax,"

"Oh,"

Sideswipe allowed the silence to settle between them, hoping that it would last.

It didn't.

"You wanna talk about your recent behavior?" Bumblebee asked, causing Sideswipe to cringe at the question.

That was the one thing he had been trying to avoid.

"Not really," the red Autobot muttered.

"Well I do. You've been missing our daily team meetings, going off on joy rides all time without permission mind you, and you've been neglecting all of your patrols, leaving them for either myself or Strongarm," Bumblebee said, counting Sideswipe's recent problems off on his digits.

"So that's why you're up here? To lecture me?" Sideswipe asked, pulling his knees up to his chest plates.

Bumblebee sighed, looking across at the younger bot.

"I'm not as oblivious as you think Sideswipe,"

"I have no idea what your talking about," Sideswipe mumbled.

"You sure about that?"

Sideswipe turned his attention to the yellow bot and unfurled from his curled up position, noticing that a smirk was spreading across his face plate.

"What are smiling about?"

"Oh, just that I know something, that you don't know that I know about and,"

"I've been trying to quit street racing! Honest Bee! And I was able to convince Strongarm not to say anything to you so I could tell you, but it's been so hard to! And besides, it's just so crazy hard to try to quit!" Sideswipe interrupted Bee, trying to get everything he wanted to say out in one breath.

"Street racing? Oh yeah I already knew about that a month ago. But that's not what I'm talking about,"

"It's not? Then what is?" Sideswipe asked, utterly confused.

"Her,"

Sideswipe sighed, knowing exactly what that one word meant.

"You like her don't you?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course not!" he stuttered.

"Sideswipe, it's ok to admit that your like every other bot,"

"I just, wonder sometimes if I made the right decision in staying here on Earth with all of you. I don't ever regret being a part of this team, but I really do miss her,"

"I know. We've all been through this sort of thing at one point or another. Even me,"

"You? Of all bots, I would never think that you,"

"Don't make it sound like it's something illegal!" Bee laughed. "She was a very good friend that went through training with me under Optimus,"

"What was she like?" Sideswipe asked, truly intrigued with the whole idea of his leader being a normal bot.

"She was powerful. Strong enough to handle herself, but never too proud to know when she needed assistance. She loved purple. Primus did she ever like purple! She was a tough set of four wheels with the kindest spark,"

"What happened?"

"I went to Earth as Optimus's Scout, and she stayed behind on Cybertron, promising that she would wait for me. She did, but then Megatron attacked and we were unable to keep in contact. I haven't seen her since. I still hope, believe, that she is still out there in the universe. Waiting for me,"

"What's her name?"

"Inertia. I always just called her Tia though,"

"I really like Windy's nickname for me," Sideswipe admitted, breaking the silence that had settled between the two Autobots.

"I know,"

"Do you know everything?" Sideswipe asked exasperatedly.

Bumblebee laughed at the flustered look on the red Autobot's face plate.

"No, but I know a lot, and I could tell that you liked Windblade from the first moment you set your optics on her,"

"Yeah!" He sighed. "Wait, how'd you know that?!"

"Been through this before, remember?" Bee replied, tapping his head with his first digit. "They call it 'love at first sight' here on Earth,"

"I've heard of that. Russell explained it to me not too long ago. Still don't understand it though,"

"If you want, I can explain it to you some other time. Preferably when we don't have a planet to save from Decepticons!"

Sideswipe nodded. "I agree!"

"Well, it's late and tomorrow will be a new day, so we better power down," Bumblebee said, stretching out any kinks that may have settled into his armor.

"Hey Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to talk to me about this? I mean, you didn't have to,"

"Because I always look out for my family. And you needed some looking out for,"

"You think of all of us as family? Even me?"

"Of course. After I first arrived on earth, it made me want to have parents and siblings. Ever since then, I've always wanted a little brother. I consider you him," Bee replied.

Sideswipe smiled.

"I don't think Primus himself could pick a better brother for me than you," he admitted to the yellow bot.

"Thanks Sideswipe. Now get some rest. And don't worry. I have a feeling we will see Windblade again soon,"

"Thanks. Night Bee,"

"Good night…. Slick,"

Sideswipe smiled even wider at hearing his favorite nickname.

"I just wanna watch the stars a bit longer,"

"Ok. Suit yourself. Not too late though,"

"You got it bro!" Sideswipe said, saluting his superior officer playfully.

Bee smiled and climbed down the sign.

Sideswipe stared up at the stars again, his mind wandering towards thoughts about a certain Femme.

"Miss ya Windy. Come to visit soon. Bee's not usually wrong. And I would hate for him to start now,"

Sideswipe sighed and stood up, gazing at the stars one final time and said what he did every night to the darkened sky.

"Didn't see you today, but tomorrow's another day. Goodnight Windy,"

And with that, he got down from his favorite spot in the whole world, thinking about his favorite Autobot in the whole universe.

Hello readers! I noticed that there are like, NO SideswipeXWindblade fanfics out there, and I couldn't believe it! Like literally none! Come on! I know that there are more fans of this ship in RID 2015 than just me! So I decided I would add this to the internet. You're welcome world! I also love the idea of Bee and Sideswipe having like a brotherly relationship, so this came to be.

Inertia is my own character, so NO STEALING HER!" Ask if you wanna use her please!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


End file.
